The Prophecy's of Nerrisa: The Prophecy of Flame
by miah110401
Summary: Gregor cant take it anymore and gets his parents to returns to the Underland and finally marry's Luxa and thirteen years later have two beautiful children, one boy and one girl, twins. When they discover Nerrisa has foreseen yet another prophecy, the children, accompanied by many companions , must go on an epic quest to save the Underland from destruction. I own nothing of UC
1. The Prophecy

The Prophecy of Flame: Descendants of the Warrior and royalty shall come together, the flier he shall ride the color of night forgotten sky and rays of gold, so bright and bold, and russet red the, the color that sheds, will be the color of the flier she shall ride, a Gnawer as

blue as river that will not run dry and a nibbler with the golden sun of day on its side, with stinger as blue as the ocean unseen and a shiner who can only shine gray but no cowardly lies within

with a hisser who will be as bright as the light that comes in

and a digger with eyes as keen as any others that can see

first you'll hear the cracking, crackling, crackling then you'll hear the stomping, stomping, stomping and then there will be an unseen adversary with the flame of unseen fire and wings of reptile blood with claws of long ago

and ferocious as a flood together the eight shall have to come together four Rager blood and four seers of sent shall have to fight or the Underland shall never stay awake, They will have to go on and journey to lands unknown and fight the fire for she is protecting her young and will not give up until the battle is won.


	2. Prologue

_Prologue_

A long time ago, in the 1600 a man named Bartholomew of Sandwich brought many people miles below the earth's surface under now known as New York to a place called the Underland. There, they encountered animals of great size and intelligence and built the city of Regalia. Once settled they made a special alliance with the bats known as bonding, where a human and a bat come together and swear to protect and to care for each other for as long as they both was a prophet, meaning he could see the future and he foretold many prophecies about a warrior from the overland that would save the underland and a long time after that a young 11 year old boy fell down a grate in his apartments laundry room after his two year old sister boots and landed in the Underland there he met several giant cockroaches and they took him to Regalia calling boots the "Princes" and there they met a cocky princess named Luxa. He also met a wise man named Vickus who Luxa's grandfather and head of the Regalian council. There Gregor discovered he was the warrior and he went on a quest to find his father and he met an incredible rat named Ripred

after a long and painful quest Gregor found his father but as he and his father were reunited henry Luxa's cousin and only royal family left betrayed them for power that was promised to him by king Gorger the evil king of the all seemed lost Gregor knew what he had to do and he jumped of the cliff like the prophecy had foretold and as expected Gorger and all the other rats jumped after him he thought bringing the whole cliff down with them as Gregor fell, so did Henry and unexpectedly instead of saving his bond Ares, a large black moody bat, saved Gregor.

After letting Henry fall to his death Ares was to be executed for breaking his bond to henry. But Gregor knew the bat deserved better so he, in front of everyone he, bonded with Ares.

After that Gregor completed four more prophecies and lost his bond in the fight with the bane and thought he was going to die, lying in Ares somehow he survived. After that there was a meeting between the creatures of the underland and unexpectedly thought dead appeared Ripred. He had survived and now was bonded to Luxa. He had been thought the peacemaker in a prophecy sandwich made it said that something that was marked with an X would be the peacemaker. After bonding with Luxa, Ripred, Luxa and Gregor went into a tunnel inside Luxa said "I think you should have made the scare a little deeper" she hadn't been fooled. Later Gregor left with Boots, Lizzie, his dad, and mom and went home. Before leaving forever he kissed Luxa goodbye and the stone plate that was the entryway was sealed. Four year later Gregor couldn't take it anymore he finally got his mom to let them live in the underland. On one condition, that the family could go there to. He talked to Vickus and found out Luxa had to marry before she could rule. So he went to Luxa and was surprised to see she was back from her "Date" with a boy chosen by the council and to see her break his arm for insulting Gregor. When she finally lay on the couch she asked Mareth, who saw Gregor and was trying to keep quiet because Gregor had told him he wanted to surprise her, "what am I going to do? "And that's when Gregor came out. They embraced each other and finally Gregor asked shakily "Luxa the love of my life I know I don't deserve you, but, will you marry me?" Luxa too stunned to talk answer him with a kiss. Thirteen years later Luxa has had two beautiful babies' one boy and one girl. And this is where our story begins...


	3. Chapter 1: A Sinking Felling

"Jack!" screamed Elaine. "I'm going to kill you!" and it was pretty clear she was not in the joking mood. She ran out of her room with Spinner silk all over her holding a sword. Jack ran as fast as his ten year old legs could take him smiling like an idiot. He finally made it to his parent's room and jumped in bed with them. It surprised his mother but his father just opened his eyes and listen to his daughter come screaming down the hallway. And stared at jack knowingly and hid him under the covers and pretended to fall asleep. Elaine Made it to the room and hid the sword behind her back and asked politely "where is Jack" she forced a smile and batted her eyelashes. His mother replied "I think he's in the bathroom." She had gained the Overlander way of talking very quickly. Elian ran to the bathroom not bothering concealing the sword any more. Jack was a strange boy in both the Overland and the Underland. He had a silvery black hair and reddish yellow eyes. He was about four and a half feet tall and had a pale tannish skin, like his dad. You see, Jack was the son of The Warrior, King Gregor and The Queen of Regalia, Luxa. His father was from the Overland and his mother was from the Underland. His dad fell into the Underland and became the warrior in Bartholomew of Sandwiches prophecies and he saved the Underland many times. On his final journey he confessed to his feelings for the young Queen but was parted from her forever, or so they thought. Four years later Gregor went back to the underland and he married Luxa they lived a happy life. They loved each other and eventually they had Twins. They named them, Elaine and Jack. They decided to make a way to live in the Underland and rule and in the overland to lead a normal life. It was called the "Exchange". They would live in the underland for eight months and in the overland for four months. His sister heard him giggle under the covers and pounced. His father shot straight up and grabbed her hand making her drop the sword and, to their surprise, looked genuinely asleep. He had never done this before and he never said he could. It was strange because he opened his eyes and looked around like he had waked up from a bad dream. Then he noticed the sword on his lap and that he holding Elaine's hand. Then there were footsteps outside the door and Hazard, Luxa's twenty-five year old cousin, came into the room with a giant smirk on his face. "It's time," Hazard said and both Jack and Elaine ran and jumped onto their uncle. Hazard was a young, muscular man with black hair and lime green eyes. As the two siblings attacked the uncle, a giant bat with large, black wings and a fiery red back flew in. "Hazard, we must leave now or we shall not arrive on time," said the bat. "Uncle Hades!" Jack said in delight, "Dad do we leave now?" asked Elaine in a nervous tone. "Go ahead, will be there in a minute" Gregor replied. Elaine and Jack both ran for Hades, fighting to see who could get to the large bats back. When they finally got settled, Hazard jumped on and they took off at full speed. "Do you enjoy the view?" said Hazard as they soared over to the arena. This was the day when jack and Elaine finally would be bonded, the day they became sworn to their flyers, the day they finally felt as if they had just became alive. As they came to the ground two forms came jetting towards them. The forms crashed into Jack and Elaine, pushing them to ground. As the children looked up they realized that it was Archimedes, and Alethae, there bonds to be. "Alethea!" Jack squealed with joy. "Are you ready" replied the dark gold bat replied. "Not really, though I think I can keep it together" Jack said with glee. "Hello Elaine, do you feel as if your heart is fluttering faster than buzzers wings?" Asked the large, rusty red colored bat, Archimedes had a streak of white following the bones on his wings. As they walked over to the center of the field, Jack got a chill up his back. He stopped and looked around, but he couldn't see anything out of order. "Jack, come on lets go, were going to be late!" said Elaine. Jack shook of the feeling and resumed his course to the center of the field. As they got closer, the strange feeling dissipated, as if a cloud had been cleared away, revealing a glorious sun. He rushed, trying to get there before Archimedes and Elaine. He succeeded in getting to the middle of the crowd before them, along with Alethea. It was time for them to say their bonding vows. As he reached out and grabbed Alethea's claw repeated the words, the feeling of anxiousness went away, with growing confidence he finished the vow. Alethea repeated the vows and it was finished. He embraced his new bond, feeling her soft fur. As they walked a little way away, they heard

Elaine starting to speak, and soon after Archimedes, and when they were finished jack started to go to congratulate them when he heard a shrill, rasping voice. "

"_Descendants of the Warrior and royalty shall come together, the flier he shall ride the color of night forgotten sky and rays of gold, so bright and bold, and russet red the, the color that sheds, will be the color of the flier she shall ride, a Gnawer as_

_blue as river that will not run dry and a nibbler with the golden sun of day on its side, with stinger as blue as the ocean unseen and a shiner who can only shine gray but no cowardly lies within_

_with a hisser who will be as bright as the light that comes in_

_and a digger with eyes as keen as any others that can see_

_first you'll hear the cracking, crackling, crackling then you'll hear the stomping, stomping, stomping and then there will be an unseen adversary with the flame of unseen fire and wings of reptile blood with claws of long ago_

_and ferocious as a flood together the eight shall have to come together four Rager blood and four seers of sent shall have to fight or the Underland shall never stay awake, They will have to go on and journey to lands unknown and fight the fire for she is protecting her young and will not give up until the battle is won._"

Jack turned in horror to see his aunt Nerrisa crumple to the ground, and he had a sinking feeling that somehow he was going to be involved in all of this, and he did not like it one bit.


End file.
